A la recherche de l'amour perdu
by Alexetjun
Summary: La folle aventure de Plétrude pour retrouver son petit Akira partit depuis peu.    Accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Nina, elles devront se serrer les coudes pour parvenir à leur Happy-End tout en évitant les pièges des auteurs.
1. Introduction

Kazuya Mishima fut le grand vainqueur du dernier tournoi, Le King Iron First Tournament 6.

Il décida d'utiliser les restes de Jin dans un des laboratoires de la G Corporation.

Son corps serait étudié et bien sûr Kazuya pourrait s'emparer en temps voulu du Devil Gène.

Tout le monde voyait Kazuya comme un sauveur, celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre.

Pourtant, il gardait un gouvernement très tyrannique, mais certes moins chaotique que celui de Jin.

Arrivé dans son nouveau bureau, la première chose que fit Kazuya fut de fusionné la G Corporation et le Mishima Zaibatsu. Cette création lui permit, en quelques secondes, d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Sur le bureau, il y avait deux dossiers: « The King Iron First Tournament 6 » et « Pistes sur la disparition ».

Kazuya ouvrit le premier dossier. En voyant les noms des participants, il se souvint du tournoi.

A la vue du nom de son père, la frustration monta car il n'avait pas put le tuer de ses propres mains, Jin l'avait fait pour lui.

Il se rappela son combat contre une jeune fille nommée Julia qui fit tout pour qu'il retrouve la raison et qu'il n'affronte pas son fils, le combat contre Armor King fut fatiguant, il ne s'attendait pas à une tel force. Mais le combat qu'il préférait était celui qui l'opposa à Jin !

"Quel bonheur de le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute" : se dit-t-il.

L'image de son corps gisant au sol lui fit une sensation délicieuse et cruelle.

Soudain, il vit le nom d'Asuka Kazama et le souvenir de ce combat lui fit perdre toute son euphorie.

Cette jeune fille utilisée le Kazama style. Il aurait pu la tuer ou la blessée mortellement, mais il avait retenu ses coups. Elle lui avait rappelé Jun Kazama, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Il se souvint aussi que pendant le combat elle lui avait lancé : « Hey toi ! Pourquoi tu paraît aussi triste ? Tu ne pourrais pas sourire un peu ? ». En temps normal Kazuya n'aurais jamais accepté qu'on lui parle sur ce ton mais cette fois il avait su garder son calme. La nostalgie l'avait encore une fois frappée. Un sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres puis il referma le dossier.


	2. Le Départ

**L'hiver continuait son cours, Pléctrude sombrait dans une sombre dépression.**

**Ses parents s'inquiétaient. Malgré leurs nombreux efforts pour qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre, rien ne changeait.**

**C'était le soir de Noël, Pléctrude et ses parents étaient invités à passer la soirée chez leur tante Odile. C'était une coutume chez les Lambraize, Noël rimait avec tante Odile et sa délicieuse dinde qu'elle commandait chez le traiteur tout en faisait croire qu'elle l'avait préparée. Évidemment toute la famille serait là et les parents de Pléctrude espéraient qu'elle retrouverait le sourire en compagnie de tous ses proches.**

**Cornélia et Gontran, les parents de Pléctrude, s'étaient donc préparés et attendaient Pléctrude dans le salon.**

**Le temps passait et Pléctrude n'était toujours pas là.**

**Gontran commençait à s'impatienter, il demanda à sa femme d'aller voir.**

**Cornélia emprunta donc les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage où se trouvait l'antre de sa fille.**

**Une magnifique affiche de Green Day l'accueillit, elle ouvrit la porte.**

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrît que sa fille n'était pas là. **

**Plus loin, près de la gare, Pléctrude attendait.**

**Il faisait nuit noire. Quelques décorations de Noël éclairait quelques peu la rue où elle se trouvait.**

**Assise sur un banc avec un vulgaire sac à main, elle grelottait.**

**Lorsqu'au loin elle vit une silhouette s'approchait, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :**

**« Pas trop tôt dis donc ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » s'exclama Pléctrude.**

**« Je n'allais pas loupée une occasion de quitter ce trou à rat ! C'était juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires. » répondit la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait devant Pléctrude.**

**« Non mais c'est quoi ça Nina ? » hurla Pléctrude en désignant les deux valises de son amie. « On fuit le pays ! Pas besoin de deux valises ! »**

**« Écoute Pléctrude si tu veux ressembler à une jardinière qui vient de planter des bégonia c'est ton problème, mais moi ce n'est pas mon délire. Je pars à l'aventure, j'ai besoin de quelques affaires. » Répondit humblement Nina.**

**Pléctrude laissa échappée un profond soupir et vit le taxi qu'elle avait appelé.**

**Elles approchèrent du taxi et perdirent du temps à cause des valises.**

**Une fois assise dans la voiture Pléctrude s'exclama :**

**« Chauffeur, nous allons à Bruxelles. »**


End file.
